


What Could Go Wrong

by SatanWearsKinkyBoots



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Arson, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Fugitives, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Hank Anderson, Mentioned Jeffery Fowler, Murder, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post DE, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Spoilers for Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanWearsKinkyBoots/pseuds/SatanWearsKinkyBoots
Summary: With a new Anti-human group, causing havoc on the streets of Detroit, who will be the ones to stop their rain of terror.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	What Could Go Wrong

"Nines. Nines. Come on I need you to wake up." Gavin spoke whilst gently shaking his partner. The pair were hidden in a corner of an abandoned warehouse, there were at least several bodies visible that were littered around the building some covered in red, whilst over leaked a vibrant blue. Sirens could be heard in the distance closing in. “Nines, you need to wake up now, we seriously can’t be caught here, you know how bad my record is.”

5 Hours Earlier

“Your Coffee, Detective.” The android spoke up as he entered the main room of the DPD, setting the mug down on the desk.  
Gavin raised his head, glancing at the drinking, before lowering his head once again. “And what have I done to deserve such kindness, plastic.”  
Nines smirked, before pushing Gavin's feet off the desk, before sitting on the edge of the desk. "You, detective have done nothing but be a pain all day, but I am not in the mood for another one of your arguments with Captain Fowler, about you sleeping at work." Nines replied with his usual tone.  
The detective’s head jerked up, as he leant over to grab the hot liquid, taking a quick sip, before turning his attention back to his computer. “Well, whilst you were gone chatting with Connor, two officers reported seeing someone matching Ada’s description.”  
Nines gave the detective a look of disbelief. “You and I both know that is impossible Gavin. Ada left the country six months ago.” Nines replied whilst looking over at Gavin’s computer.  
Gavin sighed, looking at the android. “That’s what I thought, but I looked into the CCTV, and low and beheld that is Ada, I managed to get the officers to not tell anyone else what they saw. So how about we do a little investigation without Fowler’s knowledge or does that not compute.” Gavin smirked.  
Nines looked at the amused detective before picking up his jacket and throwing it at Gavin, before grabbing his own. “Well if your so sure it’s Ada then let’s get the investigation started.” Before both men left the station and headed to where Ada was last spotted. 

In the warehouse district of Detroit, a group of androids crowded round a pile of bodies, blood splattered all around, some smiling with what they had done. “It is our time to treat these humans the way they have treated us for years, even now when we are free, human still go around killing androids and even when caught their sentences are nowhere near as high as the murder of a human. But this time we will show them why we are superior, and why we should be the ones who are in charge.” One of the Androids spoke up leading to a chorus of cheers from the rest of the group.  
Watching in from afar a blonde woman, at the chaos that was unfolding. She hoped that those who had previously hunted her had seen the clues she had left for them before things could get any worse.

Meanwhile, the two detectives road in silence to where Ada was last seen. “Are you sure we shouldn’t let someone know where were going Gavin, just in case something happens, and we need back up.” Nines spoke up turning his attention away from the window and to his partner.  
Gavin glanced over before returning his eyes back to the road. “Nines we’ve dealt with Ada before, and anyway she’s deviant now, so there’s nothing to worry about. Now get your head out of your mainframe and focus on what we need to.” Even though Gavin tried to act like everything was fine, he’d never admit it to Nines, but he had a bad feeling about this investigation.  
"I am focused on the investigation, but we still don't know why she would come back, I just think we should have at least let Chris know where we were going," Nines responded, with a look of annoyance flashing over his face.  
The detective glanced back at his partner with a huff. "Listen Nines, I bet you anything that it wasn't even Ada, it was just someone who looked like her, so there is no point dragging anyone else into this just waste their time, now drop the whole back-up shit." Gavin tightened his grip around the steering wheel, as they continued their journey in silence.

30 minutes Later  
“Well tin can, this is where the CCTV spotted her.” Gavin spoke up, as he got out of the car and began to look around for any clue of the blonde-haired android.  
As Nines exited the car, he immediately began to scan the area for any clues that could lead to the reasoning of Ada's sudden reappearance. As Nines continued his scan of the area, he spotted a piece of paper sticking out of one of the bin lids. It was fresh so it hadn’t been there long. “Gavin I think I’ve found something.” Nines yelled over to the detective, as he walked over to the bin removing the paper. “It’s an address, and it’s from Ada.”

‘Nines, I need your help.  
6199 Concord Avenue.  
Ada’  
"Well, what are we waiting for, if something has made Ada come back, then it’s got to be big.” Gavin spoke as he walked towards the android who was still studying the note.  
Nines finished his scan of the note and recognised the writing to be that of Ada’s, but why did she need there help, surely if it was something big then she’d have alerted Jericho. “Gavin, I think we should let the DPD know what we have found, or at least let Markus or Connor know that Ada has resurfaced in case we need there help." Nines placed the note in his pocket before turning to look at the tired-looking man.  
Gavin rubbed his face in annoyance, before looking back to his android partner a look in his eyes that said he was done with Nines bullshit. "Listen to me Nines, if we let the DPD know, or let Jericho know than they'll work out that Ada didn't just disappear, they'll know that we let her go. And for you, that may mean you get a disciplinary warning, but for me, it means that I'm done, you've seen the size of my file Fowler will have my ass for letting her go. So, no we aren't going to let anyone know, were going to do this my way and everything will be fine. Got it."  
The taller man gave a disapproving look, before agreeing and making his way back to the car. "Well, what are we waiting for Detective."

“You, go and find me another two of the humans, I fancy a little fun.” An android spoke up, most likely the leader of this terrifying group. Some of the other androids sat around taking sips of thirium, whilst other prepared and array of weapons.  
Two humans were dragged forwards out of the shadows of the dimly lit warehouse. “These two were trying to escape boss, so I thought they’d be perfect.” A female android spoke, as she helped drag one of the humans forward.  
“That they are Alexandra.” The leader spoke before walking towards the humans, who struggled in the grip of the androids even though both knew there was no escape. “You two, choose your weapon.” He motioned to two individuals who stood quietly in the background. “It’s time for you to prove that you really belong here.”  
The first android chose a knife and walked towards the first human and slitting its throat, watching as it tried to stop the bleeding but failing before finally stopping and lying motionless in a puddle of there own blood. The second android chose a gun, a weapon that if used correctly could be used to kill someone painlessly, and that's exactly what they planned on using it for. The android held the gun against the humans head as they begged for there life before closing their eyes and firing. The sound echoed all around the space, as the sound of a body hitting the floor joined it.  
The leader watched over proudly. “Brothers and Sisters, today we introduce two more into our growing numbers, we will all proudly fight alongside you.” The rest of the group clapped and cheered as they hugged and welcomed the newly christened androids into their family. 

Outside of the warehouse, Gavin Reed's car pulled up, the two men exchanging a glance before exiting the car and heading towards the once-abandoned warehouse. "So, what was this place originally." Gavin spoke trying to take his mind off the bad feeling he couldn't shake.  
Nines glanced over at the man, sensing his worries about the building. "Well, originally it was car manufacturing plant before it became one of the first cyberlife production plants in 2024. However, in 2029, the plant was shut down and all production was moved to bigger warehouses to meet the supply and demand needed for the company's success." Nines explained as they checked the surroundings of the building making sure that if things took a turn to the worst no civilians would be hurt. A noise of glass crunching underfoot caught the attention of the android, as he gracefully spun around, only to be greeted by the familiar face of. "Ada."  
The blonde woman smiled at the younger android. “Nines, I see you found my message.” Ada looked Nines over scanning him to make sure nothing was wrong before turning her attention to his partner. “And Detective Reed, it’s good to see you again.”  
Gavin stood in shock; the android had seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Ada, what are you doing here?" The shorter man asked as he walked over to stand next to his freakishly tall partner.  
Ada looked towards the building making sure no-one had heard them. “I was just getting to that. I assume you’ve heard of the new anti-human group, who have been going around destroying anything to do with the humans.” The two-detectives nodding in unison, even though the case had not been assigned to them, they’d heard from Connor and Hank that the group would do anything to get the humans to beg for mercy. “Well I found them, this is their hideout, their whole group is inside this building."  
Nines glanced at the building before looking at Gavin, who gave a look of worry, they’d both heard the storied of what they do to humans. “Why didn’t you leave an anonymous tip for the DPD, instead of leaving those clues for us.”  
Ada gave a knowing look of understanding why Nines was now on edge. Since she had become deviant, she understood why Nines cared so much about Gavin, she too had found herself caring about things she never thought she’d care about since becoming deviant. “Nines you know I would have done if I could, but whilst I was checking the building out, I found that they have humans locked away in there. If I thought there was any chance that having the whole DPD charging in would leave no innocent casualties, I would report it immediately, but we need to get them out of there before we can do that. It’s why I asked for your help.”  
Before Nines had the chance to respond Gavin spoke up. "Then what are we doing standing around here for, let's get inside and help free those people, and as soon as that's done, we all need to get out of here, the DPD can never know that we had anything to do with this place.” Gavin then looked over to his partner hoping for him to agree with him, but not taking no for an answer.  
Nines gave a disapproving look, before understanding this would not be an argument that he would win. “Fine, but you have to stay with me and Ada at all times, as you are no match for this group, and I can’t lose you.” Nines poke before looking at Ada. “What’s the plan.”  
Ada smiled before explaining the plan to the two detectives. “So, I’ll cause a distraction at the other end of the building, whilst you two, sneak through the back, and get the prisoners and yourselves out of there. I’ll then meet you both back by the car, and then we’ll contact the DPD and get out of here, leaving no trace that we were ever here.” The group of three all nodded in agreement and put the plan into action.

At one side of the building Ada collected, anything flammable she could find, before piling it up in multiple areas of the building, before connecting it all with petrol, and setting it alight. She then saw a large pile of rubble close to the exit she planned to use to escape. Ada knew her only way to attract the android to the flames would be to make the rubble fall, but that would also block her only way of escape. Ada realised that the only way for Nines and Gavin to complete their role was to trap herself, she quickly calculated the safest route past the flames, before pulling out the supporting beam and allowing the rubble to come tumbling down, before running further into the building in search of another exit.

The group of androids heard a crash in the distance, of the warehouse, a large group grabbed numerous weapons before running in search of what had made the sound. ‘Shit, there’s a fire boss, we need something to put it out now.’ One of the androids sent a message. As the boss yelled for the reaming androids to fetch anything, they could find to extinguish the flames before following after them to see for themselves what had actually happened.  
“Do you smell that.” The boss spoke as the rest of the group attempted to put the flames out with no success. “That is the smell of petrol, this is a set-up get back to the prisoners now!” The boss yelled as a group of the androids ran back to where they had come from.”

Nines and Gavin watched as the androids who were guarding the room with the prisoners in, ran off to help with whatever distraction Ada had devised. Both men ran to the door, Gavin went to kick the door down, before Nines stopped him and simply pulled the handle off, making sure to attempt to stay quiet in case one of them came back. As they entered the room, they saw five humans sat huddled in a corner before one of them spoke up. "Are you one of them." The man motioned to Nines' LED.  
Nines looked at the man before calmly replying. “If by them you mean an android then yes, but if you mean one of them brutes than no, I’m here to help get you all out of here.” Nines looked to make sure Gavin was still close by. “Gavin, Gavin.”  
Suddenly, a shadow came from around the corner. “Jesus tin-can don’t you trust me to be out of your sight for two seconds, I was just checking to make sure out exit was still clear.” Gavin smirked as he walked into the room.  
One by one the prisoners stood up before one looked at the two strangers. “We’re not going anywhere.” Both Nines and Gavin gave a look of confusion before the woman continued. “We saw where they keep their weapons, if we don’t do something now then they’ll get away and do this to someone else. Now you can either help us stop these bastards or you can leave now.”  
Before Nines had a chance, to argue with the woman, Gavin replied. "We're not going anywhere, now let's go take them down." Gavin smirked knowing that Nines, was looking at him with such anger, due to him not following the plan. "Before you say anything. They're right, by the time the DPD gets here they would have gotten away, this way we can put a stop to them."  
The group of now free prisoners began to walk away, as Gavin went to follow them Nines quickly grabbed his arm spinning him around. “Gavin this is not safe, we made a plan, Ada will be waiting and the probability of use getting out of this alive are very slim, I think it’s time for me to contact the DPD.” Nines spoke quietly so that only he and Gavin could hear the exchange.  
Gavin tensed, as he stood tall staring directly into his partner's eyes. "I know what you think, and Ada will understand. Trust me we'll be fine as long as we stay with them, we can take down this group once and for all." Gavin spoke as he pulled his arm away from Nines and followed the group.  
Nines knew this was the worst idea that Gavin had ever gone along with, but at the end of the day, he vowed he would always be there for him. Nines quickly walked and caught up with Gavin, ad they headed to arm themselves.

Outside Ada had managed to find another exit and was waiting by the car, before she received a message from Nines. ‘Ada, we got them out, but they want to fight, and Gavin is demanding we help them, so if you receive this message. Get yourself out of here, just run I’m sending out a message to Connor to get the DPD over here and sort this out, and I don’t want you to get…’ The message cut off Ada knew something was wrong, but she knew if the DPD caught her, she would spend at least the next 100 years locked away. So, she ran as far away as she could from the building.

"Sir, you were right it was a distraction, the prisoners are gone, and so are a bunch of our weapons." A young android spoke up before a bullet raced through the air leaving his body just as quickly as it entered before he fell to the ground.  
“Everyone down now!”  
Bullets whizzed through every direction around the warehouse, some ricocheted off the rusty beams, whilst others were impeded in walls and bodies alike.  
“Nines, I think you were right, this was a bad idea.” Gavin yelled as he shot numerous bullets not bothering to see if they hit their intended targets. “Nines.” Gavin yelled before looking over to where he last saw his partner. Instead of seeing him, aiming perfectly at another target, the sight he saw made him feel sick. Nines laid with multiple holes in his casing, blue blood now spreading across his once white coat.  
Gavin quickly ran over to his partner's body, not noticing that the gunfire had begun to stop, as sirens grew louder in the distance. "Everyone out now, the cops are coming" Alexandra yelled, as the few remaining androids ran, leaving destruction and death behind them.  
Gavin kept shaking Nines, tears began to roll down his cheeks the more time that passed with his partner been unresponsive. "Nines. Nines. Come on I need you to wake up." Gavin gripped his partner tighter, pulling him towards his chest before a gentle hand was placed onto his shoulder. Gavin's instant response was to raise his now shaking hand, pointing the gun at whoever had sneaked up on him.  
"Gavin it's okay, it's just me." The voice said as they took the gun from the man's shaking hand, placing into the waistband of their pants.  
Gavin looked up to see who the voice belonged to. “Ada. Ada, he’s dead, and it’s all my fault he told me to go and I ignored him.” Gavin looked down stroking the cheek of his partner, more tears slipping down his cheeks.  
Nines bent down to look over the android before turning her attention back to Gavin. "I need you to listen to me, Gavin. Nines isn't dead he's just in stasis, whilst his body tries to repair itself." Ada explained whilst she listened to how close the sirens were. "But right now, we need to get out of here before you co-workers get here, now can you help me get him up.”  
Gavin finally let the breath out he hadn’t realised he was holding in; he hadn’t killed his partner. He moved his body out from underneath Nines, as he helped to carry him out to the car. Once they had Nines securely in the backseat of the car, Ada motioned to Gavin to give her the keys, Gavin knew he was in no state to drive, so he threw the keys over the Ada, before getting into the back of his own car, he didn't want to leave Nines. As they the three drove away multiple DPD patrol cars pulled up, the DPD's finest barrelled into the building guns raised, but none of them expected to see the carnage that was inside.  
“Jesus, what the hell happened here.” One officer spoke up, the voice belonging to Detective Tina Chen.  
"I'd hate to know, look at the state of some these, humans and androids alike." Another voice replied Detective Chris Miller, who looked like he might be reliving his lunch at any minute.

The old battered car pulled up outside of Gavin’s apartment building. “How’d you know where I lived.” Gavin spoke up for the first time since they’d left the warehouse.  
Ada looked back at the detective, before smirking. “Gavin I’m a state-of-the-art android, with a supercomputer for a brain. It was saved as home in your Sat Nav.”  
Gavin chuckled to himself. “Are all androids this sarcastic.” Gavin looked away from his partner.  
“Nah, only the good ones.” Ada smirked trying to lighten the mood. “Right let’s get him inside.” The two exited the car, before each carrying Nines up the three flights of stairs to Gavin’s apartment.  
Once they reached the apartment, Gavin unlocked the door, before they laid the android on the couch, in the middle of the room. Gavin’s instantly set to work gathering all of the items needed to fix his partner up. This had not been the first time Nines had been hurt and had not wanted to go to cyberlife in order to get repaired. Gavin plugged in the soldering iron, whilst Ada removed Nines, now soaked jacket and Shirt. “Could you go into the kitchen, there should be a couple of bottles of thirium, for when he wakes up.” Ada nodded in response before leaving the two alone. Gavin leant over to grab the now heated soldering iron. “I know that you’re in stasis and all, but I’m sorry if this hurts.” Gavin softly spoke before he stopped the bleeding on Nines arm and chest, luckily none of the bullets had gone all the way through and so he didn’t need to do his back. When Gavin finished, he turned the heated machine off before he left to find Nines a shirt, to replace the now ruined one.  
Nines LED flickered from a crimson red, back to its regular cool blue before his eyes flickered open. "Careful Nines, your boy did a good job at patching you up." Ada smiled as she re-entered the room carrying two bottles of thirium. "Here drink this, you need to replace what you lost."  
Nines happily excepted the drink, as he carefully sat himself up. “Where’s Gavin.” Where the first words he spoke, after having a drink.  
Ada smirked. “I believe he’s changing and looking for a new shirt for you.” Ada spoke as she sat across from the younger model.  
Nines looked down and became suddenly aware that he was in fact only wearing his jeans. "I thought you'd left." Nines said as he scanned the room, to make sure everything was okay, before Gavin's cat Arsehole jumped onto the sofa, before curling up next to Nines.  
“I did, and then I remembered how Gavin doesn’t think before he acts, and you always follow him, and I wasn’t going to let your dumbass just follow him into a massacre, without some back-up.” Ada looked up spotting Gavin in the doorway, before motioning to Nines, to turn around.  
As soon as Gavin saw Nines, sitting there as if nothing had happened he broke down once again, Nines slowly made his way over to his partner, before sitting down next to him, holding him whilst he cried. “I should learn by now, to listen to you, but instead I put you in danger and you nearly die.” Gavin said as he looked up.  
"Listen, Gavin, you and I both know that the day that happens, will be the end of the world. Now as you say I'm a terminator nothing can take me down." Nines laughed as he watched Gavin dry his eyes, both helping each other over to the sofa, been careful not to disturb the cat. "Now are you ever going to give me that shirt or are you just planning on keeping hold of it forever." Nines motioned over to shirt Gavin still had gripped in his hand.  
Gavin quickly threw the shirt at Nines, which he caught with ease before putting it on. Gavin picked up Arsehole, moving her to the other side of the couch. As he leaned his head against his partner's shoulder, mumbling his thanks to Ada, before falling asleep from exhaustion.  
Ada rose from the chair, where she had watched the exchange between the two detectives. “You could stay if you want.” Nines quietly spoke as to not wake his sleeping partner, even though right now nothing would wake him.  
Ada smiled before grabbing one of the jackets that were strewn across the living area. “You forget Nine’s I’m still a wanted fugitive, and besides I can tell when I’m been a third wheel.” Ada replied as she put the jacket on opening the door to the apartment. “I’ll see you around Nines.”  
Nines smiled as the door closed. “See you around Ada.” Nines spoke in the now silent apartment, before resting his head on Gavin’s and going back into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> I may at some point re-write this fanfiction, and turn it into a multi-chapter fic, where I can go into more detail.


End file.
